Meet the Next Generation
by chattyk
Summary: In introduction to all the Weasley/Potter kids of the next Generation! PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


Meet the Weasley/ Potter kids of the next generation

**Teddy Lupin**

SO, technically he's not a Weasley or Potter, but he's always felt like one. His parents died in the final battle when he was just a baby. Teddy plays seeker just like Harry. His girlfriend is Victoire Weasley who is in her last year at Hogwarts. Teddy graduated 2 years ago and is training to be an auror like Harry, Ron and his deceased parents. His hair colour is bright blue

**Victoire Weasley**

The oldest of Bill and Fleurs children. Victoire was born on the one year anniversary of the final battle. She hates the day of her birthday because no one is really ever in the mood for celebrating because they are mourning the deaths of many. When she was little they would try to act happy and make it fun, but now her birthday is often celebrated afterwards. She is dating Teddy Lupin. She is the Quidditch captain and plays keeper. Victoire has long silvery blonde hair like her mother.

**Dominique Weasley**

Dominique, or Dom, is the middle child of Bill and Fleur. She is a tomboy and loves to play Quidditch. She has long red hair but other than that looks quite like her sister and mother. Her favourite cousins are James and Fred because they are always up to something. She is in her fifth year at Hogwarts.

**Molly Weasley**

Molly is the oldest child of Percy and Audrey. She is top in her class at Hogwarts. She is strictly against rule breaking. She doesn't much like Quidditch. Molly has glasses and shoulder length brown hair like her mother. Her younger sister, Lucy can bug her quite a bit, especially when she is trying to study. Her goals are to become prefect in her fifth year and eventually, become head girl. Her cousins often tease her saying she is just like her dad. But, she doesn't really like to hang out with the rest of the family anyways.

**Fred Weasley**

Fred is the eldest of George and Angelina. He was named after his late Uncle Fred. He is a lot like his dad because he loves playing pranks on people with his best friend, and Cousin James. Fred plays beater on the Quidditch team at Hogwarts. He is in his 3rd year at Hogwarts. Fred often feels he has to play pranks on people in order to live up to his namesake. Fred has vibrant red hair just like his dad.

**James Potter**

James Sirius Potter is the eldest of Harry Potter and Ginny. James was named after two of the most rambunctious students Hogwarts ever had, and he lives up to it. He and his best friend Fred love playing pranks on people. James plays Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He just doesn't understand why Molly and Lucy don't like Quidditch! James looks quite a bit like his grandfather, of whom he was named after.

**Lucy Weasley**

Lucy is the youngest child of Percy and Audrey. She really wants her dad to be as proud of her as he is of Molly. SO she doesn't play Quidditch or get into trouble at school just like her sister. She thinks Quidditch does look like fun, but doesn't think her father would approve. She often really wishes she could run around and play like the other kids do. Lucy often wonders why she hasn't been named after anyone like most of her family has. Lucy has shoulder length red hair. Lucy is in her second year at Hogwarts.

**Louis Weasley**

Louis is the youngest child of Bill and Victoire. He has silver blond hair like his mother. Louis is in his second year at Hogwarts. He loves to play Quidditch even though he didn't make the team. Louis hates that his mother often babies him because he is the youngest.

**Albus Potter**

Albus Severus Potter is the middle child of Harry and Ginny. He plays seeker on the Quidditch team. He is in his first year AT Hogwarts and is best friends with his cousin Rose and Scorpius. Albus looks exactly like his Dad. He often feels put under pressure to live up to his mum and dad's accomplishments.

**Rose Weasley**

Rose Weasley is the oldest child of Ron and Hermione. She is a lot like her mother, she loves to read. Although she enjoys Quidditch she prefers watching. She is in her first year at Hogwarts. She has Strawberry blonde/ brown hair. She is best friends with Albus and Scorpius.

**Roxanne Weasley**

Roxy is the youngest child of Fred and Angelina. She is 10 years old and can't wait to start Hogwarts! She loves playing pranks on people like her older brother. Her best friend is Lily potter. Roxanne has curly brown hair with a hint of red in it.

**Lily Potter**

Lily is the youngest child of Harry and Ginny. She has red hair like her mum and her dads green eyes. She absolutely can't wait to go to Hogwarts with her brothers! Lily is 9 years old.

**Hugo Weasley**

Hugo is the youngest child of Ron and Hermione. His cousins often tease him that he will be the first Weasley to be sorted into Hufflepuff. But, he knows he will be in Gryffindor with everyone else. He has bright red hair like his dad. He like to play with Lily and Roxy.


End file.
